


La première Saint-Valentin de Pepper Potts et Tony Stark

by apprentieguerriere



Category: Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Saint-Valentin, Valentine's Day, écrit en 15 minutes ne me jugez pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprentieguerriere/pseuds/apprentieguerriere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première Saint-Valentin de Pepper Potts et Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une mini-fiction que j'ai écrite sous la commande de Lauren.

                C’est un mercredi matin tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. C’est même un assez bon matin pour Pepper Potts : pour une fois, Tony ne s’est pas levé pendant la nuit pour travailler sur ses robots, et il s’est couché en même temps qu’elle. Elle se lève donc de très bonne humeur, prend sa douche, s’habille, sort de l’appartement sans même avoir à se presser et embarque dans sa voiture. Pour une fois, la circulation est fluide sur l’autoroute, et le café où elle arrête toujours se prendre une boisson chaude a enfin reçu le thé chaï dont elle raffole et qu’ils n’avaient plus en stock depuis trois semaines.

                C’est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu’elle entre dans la tour Stark, salue les gardes du corps et entre dans l’ascenseur qui l’amènera à l’étage que son bureau occupe presque en entier. Elle sort ensuite de l’ascenseur, marche jusqu’à la porte de son bureau, la déverrouille, l’ouvre… Et manque d’échapper son café par terre.

                Il y a des fleurs partout. Des iris, des roses, des marguerites, des lys, bref, une explosion de rouge, de rose et de blanc qui recouvre environ 60% de la superficie de son bureau. Il y a même des bouquets suspendus! Passé la première seconde d’ahurissement, Pepper prend son cellulaire, et compose le numéro qu’elle compose toujours quand quelque chose d’aussi étrange lui arrive.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! s’exclame joyeusement Tony aussitôt qu’il décroche.

                Pepper ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Tony, dit-elle lentement, tu es au courant que nous sommes le 17 octobre, n’est-ce pas?  
-Oui, et alors?

                Une autre inspiration est requise.

-Tu es au courant que la Saint-Valentin est le _14 février_ , et que donc, aujourd’hui n’est _absolument pas le jour de la Saint-Valentin_?  
-Oui, oui, je sais, dit Tony comme si tout cela n’était que des détails futiles, mais écoute : tu sais que je suis nul pour ce genre de choses. On sait tous les deux que je passe des mois sans savoir quelle date on est et que j’ai environ 80% de chance d’oublier tout événement romantique.  
-Oui…   
-Et bien voilà, hier, je pensais à la Saint-Valentin, et que cette année, ce serait notre première ensemble, et que donc il ne fallait vraiment pas que je rate mon coup, et puis je me suis dit : autant la fêter tout de suite pendant que j’y pense, alors! Bon c’est un peu en avance, mais au moins, comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas tout faire foirer! Alors, qu’est-ce que t’en pense?

                Pepper Potts prend une autre inspiration, mais cette fois, un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

-Je pense, dit-elle, que tu devrais venir me rejoindre pour qu’on fête la Saint-Valentin comme il se doit.  
-Non, non, t’en fais pas, j’ai réservé dans un restaurant ce soir pour 20h et… OH. Oh. Tu veux dire..?  
-Oui, je veux dire.  
-Je désactive les caméras de sécurité et je suis là dans 4 minutes.

                Il raccroche sans même dire au revoir, et Pepper rit toute seule au milieu des centaines de fleurs qui l’entourent.

                Il travaille peut-être beaucoup trop, son humour manque peut-être parfois de bon goût, mais elle l’aime, ce millionnaire excentrique. À la folie. 


End file.
